1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composite anode active material, a lithium battery including the same, and a method of preparing the composite anode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for secondary batteries applicable to portable electronic devices for information and communication, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, or laptops, or to electric bicycles, electric vehicles, or power storage devices applied to a smart grid has been increasing. A lithium battery, more specifically, a lithium secondary battery, has been adopted as a power source for electric vehicles or for power storage devices in addition to a power source for portable IT devices, due to its high energy density and easiness in its design.